


No One Gets Me

by drippingvoid



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, and KO and TKO are a system, in which TKO and KO dont fuse at the end, which is already canon but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingvoid/pseuds/drippingvoid
Summary: In which Rad spends some valuable Minecraft time with his little buddy. No not that one - his other little buddy.
Relationships: Turbo K.O. & Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	No One Gets Me

Rad tilted his head and squinted at the screen, his fingers resting next to the buttons on the controller in his hands. He watched the side of the screen that wasn’t his own, following every new block placement with the same amount of bewilderment as the last.

“Dude... why are you replacing the floor of your cave base with nothing but red netherbrick?”

From beside him, TKO scoffed loudly, as if he’d never heard a dumber question. “I’ve never heard a dumber question. Obviously, it’s so I can have a little taste of home right in my... uh... home.”

“The Nether is your home?”

“No!” TKO sighed dramatically with exasperation. “I mean, sort of? Hell. Hell is my home.”

“Oh! Uh... yeah dude, of course it is!” Rad grinned at his friend and continued on his own project; making a custom village from scratch, only pausing his work to sleep through the night.

“Feh. You don’t get me. No one gets me.” TKO seemed to deflate a little, his usual scowl deepening. “No one ever will.”

Rad side-eyed him and frowned. “Okay little man.” He paused his end of the game and set down the controller. “What’s going on? You’ve been extra... gloomy today.”

“Nothing!” TKO hissed. “Nothing’s going on!”

“Really? Because it sounds like something’s going on.”

“Augh!!!” TKO paused the game and dropped his controller on the floor, crossing his arms tightly. “I just...! Just! Y’know?! And...! Ugh!!!” He curled up in a tight ball and buried his face between his knees. 

Rad nodded, though his friend couldn’t see him do so, and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, draping it over TKO so that he was covered entirely. Immediately, he could see him relax under the blanket.

“Do you need some alone time, TKO?”

“No.” His voice was quiet, breaking just a little. “Please stay. I hate being alone.”

“Can I hug you?”

“....... Yeah.” Rad scooted closer and slowly wrapped his arms around the bundle of blanket and angsty teen, resting his chin on top of his head. They were silent for a long time, only for it to be broken when TKO sniffled. “Rad, am I bad?”

“What? No! No way, little man!” Rad hugged a little tighter. “Are you thinking about that one time...?”

“Aren’t I always?” TKO chuckled dryly, leaning fully against Rad. “I don’t know how-“

“How we forgave you, how I can just sit and play minecraft with you, yadda yadda, right? Well... I just like you. And you’re not bad. You were just a kid. No one holds it against you, swearsies.” TKO felt Rad kiss the top of his head and smile. “I don’t hold it against you, and neither does Fink, or Enid, or your mom-“

“KO’s mom,” TKO interrupted bitterly. “Carol still thinks I’m just some... alter ego or something. She doesn’t get me.”

“Well... if she did, she’d love you just the same as KO.” TKO replied with only a disbelieving grunt. “She would! So would Mr. Gar!”

“Whatever. How come you, with your two brain cells, are one of the only ones who seems to realize I’m... not him?”

“I dunno, it just made sense to me. You two are literally nothing alike. You don’t even like lightning nachos!” TKO snorted a little at that, and Rad grinned widely. “Come on, play more minecraft with me?”

There was a pause before TKO nodded and sniffled again. “Okay.” He wiggled out of Rad’s arms and pulled the blanket off of him, picking up his controller again. “I still have an hour before I promised KO he could front again. I can totally finish up this cave before then.”

Rad nodded and picked up his own controller, and the two continued to play in silence. TKO leaned against him and grunted once, but Rad understood him. _‘Thank you.’_


End file.
